The Dawn of the Past
by zoidschick
Summary: Now Nightmare and Siegfried are separate, an ancient prophecy has begun to fulfil itself, and for some people the events of the past are the most relevent to the present and future of the world.
1. A New Legend

A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, it was the only reminder of home that Zyta really had, now she was somewhere in the world, but she did not know where, or when. Her long black hair was braided into hundreds of tiny plaits, then held off her face with a silver headband, which had a deep, purple stone set in the centre, over her forehead. She was wearing a short sleeved Kimono, the pale green fabric had flowers embroidered on in a dark green thread. The Obi was the same green as the embroidery and done up with a bow at the back. She was wearing a tight black long sleeved black top underneath the Kimono, and a pair of black, leather, calf length boots. She also had a strange bladed weapon beside her, the blade was basically crescent shaped, but the edge had an intricate design, a rod attached to each end made it look like a bow, but the blade went past the place the rod connected and curved away into hooks. She made sure no one was near, picked up the weapon as tested it, to her surprise, Zyta found she was able to use the weapon really well, she was surprised, but relieved, at least she would be able to protect herself. The breeze picked up and blew sand across the beach she was on, she looked out across the ocean, and shook her head thinking back to how she had ended up here.

_She ran down to the bottom of the garden where the beam of light had landed, she could hear voices coming from the light, and reached out to touch it, darkness followed, then she opened her eyes on the beach._

She was still holding the weapon, and its presence reassured her, she turned from the ocean and walked inland, wondering what lay ahead, and where home was. It was not long before she came upon the first signs of civilization, the remains of a small town, still burning, the houses had al been wooden, now they were just ash. She searched the ruins for survivors but none appeared. She came to a square in the centre and found the cause, a man stood by a well, holding a large sword with an eye in the hilt. He was totally covered in armour, but when he saw her, and turned to face her, she saw the right arm was that of a monster.

"This is not my day." she said before running for her life

Authors note: Ok, this is my first attempt at an Soul Calibur fanfic, so please bear with me. Please review, I, like most other writers, appreciate the feedback. Thanks, and I'll update asap.


	2. Flames of the world

Zyta had run for what seemed like forever before she realised the 'thing' had not been able to keep up with her. She was back by the sea, now staring over the choppy waters as the waves surged over the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs below. "Well, I know I'm not in London anymore." She thought aloud, "So where am I?" she was tired from her run, and the dark clouds which were reflected in the sea were threatening to open and pour their load onto the land.

She wandered away from the cliffs and back inland, this time when came across a small village, it was still intact and inhabited. As she approached one of the villagers came up to her:

"You're not from around here are you?" his long grey hair and wrinkled face appeared welcoming, but there was fear in the air, was it her or something else?

"No, I'm a traveller, but I'm lost, where is this place?" she asked.

"This is the village of Dayent, it used to be bigger, when the Castle was properly inhabited, but since the Azure knight came, people have left or been killed, now there are only a few farms in the area." He said, "The Azure Knight inhabits the castle, Ostrheinsburg Castle, we are lucky, since it is hard to come here from the castle, but it has not stopped people from leaving. How it you came to be lost?"

"I came to this small town which had been destroyed, I looked for survivors, but instead I saw this monster, it had a sword with an eye in the hilt, it looked at me and I just ran away, but I didn't look where I was going and ended up at the cliffs over there." She answered pointing in the direction she had come from. "I'm not sure how long . . ." she stopped at the look on his face.

"You saw the azure knight!" he exclaimed, "And survived, may The Lord be praised." He paused be fore asking in a serious tone, "Did he touch you?"

"No, I was never close enough, and I did want to be either." She replied, he looked relieved and he turned round, "I can offer you a place to stay for the night, you must come and met the village leader first." He said beckoning.

Zyta followed ignoring the stares of the other villagers, he lead her to the central building which was only beaten in size by the church next to it, it was still smaller than her old house however. He gestured for her to go inside so she did.

It was dark and smoky, the only light came from a fire in the center of the room, which also took up the entire bottom floor of the building. On the other side of the fire a man sat in a chair, his ancient face was wrinkled and folded more than the fold mountains that were the Himalayas, however his eyes were vivid and alive.

"Well so you survived an encounter with the Azure knight, yet are not touched by his evil, you must be blessed." He said, his voice was crackly and sharp. "I know more about the events of the world and its people than you may realise. Come closer, what is your name?"

"Zyta." She replied

"Well Zyta, I'm afraid we can only offer you shelter for one night, if the Azure Knight should learn of your presence here, he would stop at nothing to find you, he has a thing of not letting anyone survive, you understand?"

"Yes, I would not want to impose any longer anyway."

"Good, Seymour will show you to our guest house."

The man who had met her outside the village, asked her to follow him, and took her to a small house on the edge of the village. Inside there were two rooms, one for sleeping and one for eating and living.

"I hope you are able to sleep tonight, there is food in the cupboard there, I must go and help with the planting." Then he was gone. She lifted her weapon up, they had not seemed to notice it, she stared at it for a few seconds and sighed, placing it by the bed in the other room. The decoration was plain and simple. The walls were covered in a rough plaster, to hide the timber which held the house together. The furniture was basic and wooden, which did not surprise her. She sat down by a small pine table and realised she was very hungry. She went to the cupboard and pulled out some dried meat and fruits. As she ate, she noticed a fire in the fields near by, it seemed to be moving fast, too fast.

"Now what?" she moaned, "Is this my fault, or would this have happened anyway?"

Authors note: I hope people are enjoying, and I will be updating asap. And I couldn't get all the genres put down, so the main ones are: general/ActionAdventure/Romance (two pairings, but you will have to read on to find out who)/and a bit of humour.


	3. Defiance and Defeat

Grabbing her weapon, Zyta jogged out of the building to get a better look, the fire, had become fires as several buildings were now caught in the chaos. The cause was further back, partly hidden by the black smoke, but a hulking silhouette was still visible, even through the heat and ash. The villagers were watching, terrified, some were crying, others were praying, but none seemed to be trying to leave or fight. Shaking her head, Zyta made up her mind, they had allowed her to stay for the night, even though she could have bought trouble to the village, she should at least try to help them in return.

The fences and walls provided little hindrance for her as she ran towards the flames, now the silhouette was moving through the flames and she could make out it was holding a giant axe.

"Pathetic Worms!" it growled as it emerged from the fire.

Zyta could only describe it as a golem, with a taste for killing, judging by the carnage it had caused.

She knew she would have to fight, so she braced herself for the worst.

Thinking back to the beach, and how she had used her weapon, Zyta thought of a way to beat the monster, yes it looked strong, but it was also slow.

Her Kimono fluttered around as she jumped into the air and landed behind the creature, bringing one end of the blade down, creating a gouge in its back.

She was startled to see the wound did not bleed, and it was a deep wound.

"Do you want to die that badly?" it roared.

"No thanks, but since you're the one that's gonna be dying, the question is irrelevant." Zyta replied before slashing at the monsters legs. It had managed to turn round and bring it's axe up, but Zyta was too fast, she dodged the axe and kicked at the creature, sending it back into the flames.

"What are you?" she asked

"GRRRAAAHHHH" it roared as it reared up again

"Never mind." She said, dodging another attack. She jumped towards it, only to feel the axe smash into her from below, catapulting her to the other side of the field.

"Know your place scum." She heard it come towards her and she shut her eyes, letting the blackness take over. Before her senses were gone, she heard the creature roar again: "WHAT. . . YOU! . . . DIE!"

Zyta groaned as she woke up

"What happened, where am I?" she looked around, everything in the room was wooden, and there was a sound of water lapping onto a surface. The distinct smell of salt water, seaweed and fish revealed she was by the sea, or on it. It was then she noticed the bandages all over her body.

Sitting up she looked around the room, a chair propped up her weapon, and there was also a barrel table, with an unlit candle. The main sources of light were oil lamps hung round the room.

"I guess someone saved me, but who, and why?" she looked towards the door, and heard footsteps coming closer.

Authors note: I hope people are enjoying the story so far, and please keep on reviewing, it's nice to get reviews, and thanks for the ones I've already had.

I'll update asap, so don't go away.


	4. Tales of The Past

Zyta watched the door apprehensively; her pulse was racing and her breathing irregular. Leaning back, but not taking her eyes off the door, she reached for her weapon, a bit of fumbling later, and it was firmly in her grasp.

As the door opened, she steeled herself for a fight, unsure as to why she was so nervous. She hinges for the door needed oiling, but that was not a concern for Zyta, a man had just stepped into the room. his appearance surprised her; he was unlike anything she may have expected. His black hair was short, and brushed away from his face, except for one bit, that stuck out in front and fell over his face stubbornly. He was wearing a pair of white trousers and black boots, but no top of any kind. She could not help but notice the muscles on his arms and chest. After a few seconds of silence she managed to find the ability to speak.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she was panicking now, the questions had always been there but, now they were all that was there.

"For someone who seems to be pretty confident in fighting a monster you ask a lot of questions." he replied

"If you were in one place one second, then another completely different place the next, nowhere near where you were before, then end up having run ins with two monsters, one of which you end up fighting, wouldn't you have a lot of questions?" she replied, exasperated.

"Good point, but why were you fighting that thing?"

"Answer my questions first." she said

"I can't tell you what's going on, because when I first came across you, a giant axe had been smashed into you. And the problem is, I'm lost, I'm a sailor, and my ship has been grounded, which is here. But where here is, I don't know. Can you answer my question now?"

"I might as well start from the beginning." Zyta answered. "I was at home, when a light appeared in the garden next to me, I ended up touching it, and found myself on a beach. I found this weapon." she held up the blade, "And was able to use it; I didn't know where I was, so it just made me feel safer. I wandered inland, to a town, but it had been destroyed, I looked for survivors, but I found an armoured monster, with a sword that had an eye in the hilt, and I just ran as fast as I could. I ended up at this village, they seemed to know what the monster was, they called it the Azure Knight, they told me I was near the Ostrheinsburg Castle, where it lived. They offered me a place to stay for the night. But then the second monster attacked, the rest of them didn't seem to be able to do anything, and they'd helped me, perhaps more than they knew, so I had to do something. And I fought it. I was winning too, but it managed to hit me, and hit me hard." she looked him in the eye. "After that I was out cold, but I heard it get really annoyed with someone, someone it seemed to know. You fought that thing before?"

"Yes, to be honest, my life on the seas has not been an honest one, I was, maybe still am a pirate, my crew and I lived a carefree life, but we were taking on supplies, when that thing and it's minions attacked us. By the end of it, my crew were dead, and I had nothing but the desire for revenge. I got it eventually, but I lost the ability to fight. I thought it was dead, but it came back again, so I did something to get my skills back, and I've been hunting it ever since. I think I killed it, but after the last time, I can never be sure." he replied "What's your name?"

"Zyta." came her answer, "you?"

"Maxi, do you know what you are going to do?"

"Maybe, that knight, the sword it had, I've never felt anything so evil. I don't know why but I know I've got to destroy it, or make sure someone else does. But I'm not exactly in the shape to do so, so until I am I don't know."

"You could stay here for a bit, until the next high tide, I'm stuck here. You know, given the chance that thing would have killed you." Maxi replied, he liked this woman, there was an energy surrounding her that made him like her.

"I know, thank you."

Authors note – ok, thanks again for the reviews, and in case you were wondering, go here to see what Zyta's weapon looks like: http/ update asap, so keep reading.


End file.
